Fighter
by Rayline Li
Summary: outra fic inpirada numa das musicas do album Stripped da Christina Aguilera, eu sou mesmo xata, nao sou? tal como a The Voice Within, esta fic é uma ideia instantanea k m deu kuando tava a ouvir o CD, portanto e uma fic kanotcha. UA com magia, mas nao e m


Fighter

Dentro do quarto, cheio de escuridão e solidão, Sakura isolava-se do mundo. Desde que ele a magoara, Sakura nunca mais foi a mesma, ignorava completamente as pessoas ao seu redor.

_**Hmmm, After all you put me through**_

_**You'd think I'd despise you**_

_**But in the end I want to thank you**_

_**'Cause you made me that much stronger**_

Mas Sakura não o odiava, pois ele ao magoá-la fê-la ver como era o mundo, cheio de traições e injustiças. Sim, traições e injustiças, ela própria sofrera na pele o que o mundo é.

_**When I, thought I knew you**_

_**Thinking, that you were true**_

_**I guess I, I couldn't trust**_

_**Called your bluff, time is up**_

_**'Cause I've had enough**_

_**You were, there by my side**_

_**Always, down for the ride**_

_**But your, joy ride just came down in flames**_

_**'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm**_

_**After all of the stealing and cheating**_

_**You probably think that I hold resentment for you**_

_**But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**_

_**I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through**_

_**So I wanna say thank you 'cause**_

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh**_

Tudo estava indo bem com ela e com Shaoran, eles amavam-se, era um sonho, mas Shaoran teve que ir para Hong-Kong, para resolver uns assuntos da família, mas voltava para ela o mais rápido possível. Hum, doce ilusão.

_**Never, saw it coming**_

_**All of, your backstabbing**_

_**Just so, you could cash in**_

_**On a good thing before I realized your game**_

_**I heard, you're going around**_

_**Playing the victim now**_

_**But don't, even begin**_

_**Feeling I'm the one to blame**_

_**'Cause you dug your own grave**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies**_

_**Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore**_

_**Uh, no more, oh no, it's over**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_

_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down**_

_**So I wanna say thank you 'cause**_

Quando Shaoran regressou, Sakura foi ter com ele, mas ele com a cara mais séria que Sakura tinha visto, disse que estava tudo acabado entre eles.

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**It makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Sakura tentou de tudo para ele mudar de decisão, então ele disse: "Desculpa Sakura, mas para o bem de todos eu terminarei com este namoro agora".

_**How could this man I thought I knew**_

_**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**_

_**Could only see the good in you**_

_**Pretended not to see the truth**_

_**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**_

_**Through living in denial**_

_**But in the end you'll see**_

_**You won't stop me!**_

_**I am a fighter and I,**_

_**I ain't gonna stop**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**I've had enough**_

Mas não valeu a pena, ele regressou a Hong-Kong no mesmo dia, e Sakura deixou de ser alegre e sorridente, mas sim fria e sombria.

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**It makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Agora, sozinha no mundo, isolada do mundo, Sakura não só suporta a dor, como gosta de a ter, tudo graças a ele, aquele que a amara, mas que a traíra e a injustiçara.

_**You thought I would forget,**_

_**But I, I remember**_

_**I remember, I remember**_

_**You thought I would forget,**_

_**But I, I remember**_

_**I remember, I remember**_

Então, com um punhal nas mãos, corta os pulsos, e deixa o sangue fluir para fora do corpo. Fraca, por falta de sangue, Sakura cai no chão e diz: "Eu não guardo rancor de ti Shaoran, pois tu ensinaste-me a ser uma lutadora até ao fim." E morre.

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**It makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Fim


End file.
